Heart of Fire Reuploaded
by The Generic Ficer
Summary: Flaronza Wildfire has a secret. A dark one. She has been trying to get rid of it for years but without success. Can Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood banish this demon? And could another door be opened in the process? Rex/OC
1. Chapter 1: A Safe Home

Chapter 1: A Stable Home

It was late afternoon in battle city. As Rex sat near a bus stop, he read the latest edition of duellist weekly. This particular edition was special to Rex because, for the first time in two-and-a-half years, Rex Raptor was mentioned in a positive light, having come an agonising second to a Fire duellist named Flaronza Wildfire. "I was so close" Rex said to himself as he read the duel synopsis. "She was a tough duellist alright, she could probably take it to Yu-gi and Kaiba with that deck" he added as he turned the page, and his friend Weevil's name jumped out at him. Briefly reading the title "What did he say? Weevil Underwood's controversial remarks detract from enthralling final round battle" he read briefly, he scanned the page for the quote, and found it. "After his third female opponent in four rounds, Weevil Underwood was quoted as saying that "Girls have no creativity when constructing their decks. They always using the same bland cards and the same strategy, That is why most girls will never get to the big league'" Rex read on a little further, but all it said was the outrage from, mainly Rebecca Hawkins and Mai Valentine. Rex smiled. Weevil wasn't one to not speak his mind. Shaking his head, he said to himself "This is why you will never get a girlfriend Weevil" Rex said to himself as he marked the page the full article was on and, getting to his feet, started walking home.

"I am really thankful to Damien and Alexis for letting Weevil and I stay with them" Rex said to himself as he walked towards his "home". He stopped twice, the first time Rex thought it was just the wind, the second time he thought it was just a small animal traversing the foliage. When he heard the noise a third time, however, he realised that someone was watching him. He took a few steps towards the bush, and heard more rustling.

He searched, but he thought it was pointless to search, as whatever was there was now gone. Just as he looked between the trees he briefly saw the swish of a cape, someone was behind the trees. But just as quickly as Rex had seen the cape, it was gone. "Wait up" Rex called as he ran after the figure with the cape.

It was several minutes before Rex could catch up, and he was surprised who it was when he caught up to the figure. "Hey Flaronza" Rex said as he caught the figure up. Since he was pretty sure he knew who it was, he was therefore not surprised to see Flaronza turn around to face him. She was a tall, slim girl of about 14, wearing a Black Leotard, Black shoes and a black cape. She smiled and said "Hi Rex, how are you going?" "I'm alright" Rex said, then added "What are you doing all the way out here Flaronza?" Flaronza turned away and ran. "Wait up" Rex called and he ran after her.

Flaronza managed to briefly elude Rex as she tried to get away from him. When she made it to her outpost she hid behind one of the trees, trying to hide from Rex. When Rex finally got close to Flaronza, he said "What is a 14-year-old girl doing in the middle of a forest, you have no idea how vulnerable you are" Rex said. He then waited, and after a few minutes Flaronza walked out from behind the tree and said "It is the safest place to be, can you please leave me alone?" she said, frustration threatening to boil over. Rex turned to leave, and at that moment several things happened. There was a shake from a nearby bush, Flaronza screamed, Rex spun around, and was subsequently bowled over by Flaronza, who was trying to flee from two boys, who looked about 17, were quite muscular and looked quite intimidating. "Sorry" Flaronza said as she got off of Rex, before helping him to his feet. "Didn't mum tell you not to sneak up on people" Rex said to the two boys, who were still standing about fifteen feet away, one of the boys, the darker skinned of the two, with a blue shirt and black pants, just sniggered and said "Didn't mum tell you to respect your superiors". Flaronza glared at the two of them and said "Get lost" the light-skinned of the two, who had a white shirt and black pants, then stepped forward and said "You're not in much of a position to make threats little girl" but Flaronza wasn't moved. She whispered into Rex's ear "Follow me, if they follow us we can lose them in the forest". Rex thought about this for a moment and said "Alright, let's go" they then turned around and ran, unsurprisingly, the two boys followed them.

After about ten minutes, they lost the two boys who were pursuing them. In the process, however, Rex had lost sight of Flaronza. Deciding to give up on trying to find her, he walked out of the forest, and proceeded back home.

"I'm home" Rex said as he entered the home. "Sorry I'm late, I got.." he added but was cut off by Weevil, who said "Sidetracked? I understand". Rex walked into the kitchen, where Weevil was sitting, drumming his hand on the table. "You've generated quite the controversy Weevil" Rex said, sitting opposite him and handing him the magazine. "Read page three, then the full article on page 24" he added. Weevil opened the magazine, and read through the article. "Hey Alexis" Rex said and she said "Hey Rex" as she turned around to face him. A tall, slim girl of about 22, her long brown hair was tied up in a bun, and she was wearing a full-length auburn dress, which matched her auburn eyes. "Don't worry Damien, Rex is back. He got sidetracked" she called upstairs, and a moment later Damien had come down into the kitchen. He was a similarly tall, muscular, 23-year-old man wearing a black shirt, and long black pants. "Can I have a quick word with you Rex?" he asked and Rex said "OK", getting up and following Damien into the lounge room.

When Rex arrived in the lounge room, Damien was standing near the centre of the room, with an inquisitive expression on his face. "Why did you get sidetracked Rex?" he asked, and Rex replied with "There was someone I knew, she lives in the park, and I was trying to convince her to come with me" he said. Damien looked puzzled. This was a bit unlike Rex, as he usually wouldn't want to help someone. "How old is she?" Damien asked and Rex replied with "She's 14. I even asked her, 'what is a 14-year-old girl doing in the middle of the forest?' but all she said was 'it's the safest place to be'" Damien put his hand out to stop Rex before he went further. "A 14-year-old girl is in the forest? Does she realise how vulnerable she is?" Damien said and Rex shook his head. "Alright. After tea, we will go out and find her, she can come to live with us until we can find stable accommodation for her. It is not safe for a 14-year-old girl to be outside at any time of the night" Rex nodded, and added as a final note "The sooner she is off the street the safer she will be" before they returned to the Kitchen.

Damien told Alexis and Weevil what he had told Rex over tea, and they agreed to help, with Weevil adding "Despite what I say and do during duels, I do have a heart" Weevil said. Rex replied with "Yeah but if you want to have a girlfriend you need to stop making comments like you made after that duel" Rex said. Weevil glared at Rex and said "You can't talk you don't have a girlfriend eithe Rex1" "Stop it you two, I can't believe you two are such close friends when I see you two arguing so often" Damien said and Rex replied with "We're more like brothers than friends, so while we argue a lot, we actually care acout eacch other a lot"

By the time the four of them had made it to the forest, it was almost dark. Damien gave each of the a flash-light as they went out, looking for Flaronza. "Now if I remember correctly, you should follow me" Rex said, and everybody, deciding that Rex probably knew where he was going, followed him.

As it turned out, Rex was right. He knew exactly where they were going, and after five minutes they came upon a clearing where Flaronza was cooking a couple of fish on a fire. "So this is Flaronza" Damien said. Alexis. However, was aiming her flash-light at the bushes behind Flaronza with a worried expression on her face. "What's wrong babe?" Damien asked and Alexis replied with "Someone's behind her and she doesn't know it". At this, Rex Raptor made for the bush "Rex, where are you going?" Damien called, but his voice was loud enough to alert both the people behind the bushes and Flaronza, the latter of which jumped to her feet and lunged for her duel disk, ready to fight anyone who comes by. The two people came out from either side, lunging at Flaronza, and it took Damien, Alexis, Rex and Weevil to keep them away. Damien aimed a punch at one of the boys and floored him, while Alexis aimed a kick at the other, striking him in the stomach, making him drop to his knees. "I should have known, it was the two boys from earlier" Rex said, looking at Flaronza. "Rex, Weevil, get Flaronza out of here, we will hold off these two" Damien said, activating his Duel Disk, Alexis mimicking him. "So you will try to fight us?" the white-shirted man said. "I reckon I can" Damien said, motioning Rex and Weevil to get Flaronza out of the area. Snatching up Flaronza's stuff, Rex and Weevil grabbed both of Flaronza's hands, and they scarped, leaving Damien and Alexis to fight off the boys.

The duel begins. All 4 duellists start with 4000 life points.

Damien then draws. His opening hand is Dark Marauder and five cards which are too close to each other to clearly make out. Alexis decides to activate one of her face-down cards, a trap-card known as Emblem of the Guard. (It's effect is never mentioned). Damien decides to use Dark Marauder, and hope Alexis had something to help them. Damien said "I special summon Dark Marauder in attack mode (2200/1700)" The first mysterious boy asked "Let me guess, since I control a monster and you don't, you can special summon Dark Marauder from your hand without a sacrifice despite being a 6-star monster" Damien nodded, and turned to face Alexis, who smiled. "I activate two Trap-Cards, Trap-Crushing Missile and Bater of Darkness" Alexis then summons Colossal Fighter/Assault Mode (3300/1500)" Noticing the outraged look on the boy's face's, Alexis explains "Since Damien controls a Dark monster, I can special summon any Dark-attribute monster from my deck, ignoring summoning conditions" the second mysterious boy then said "With a card that strong, there must be some nasty backlash" Alexis nodded and replied "If this card is still on the field during my end phase, I take damage equal to the ATK of Colossal Fighter/Assault Mode. That is where Trap-Crushing Missile comes in" The Trap-Crushing Missile launches, lands and destroys Banter of Darkness. "As you can see, Trap-Crushing Missile destroys 1 Trap card on the field, in addition, I must send all copies of Banter of Darkness to the graveyard" as she discarded 2 more copies of Banter of Darkness. Damien then continued with "I activate the special ability of Dark Marauder" Colossal Fighter/Assault Mode then self-destructed and was converted to energy, as Dark Marauder charged it blast, he said "As you can see, I destroyed Colossal Fighter/Assault Mode, and now one of you, which I decide, will take 3300 points of damage" He then points at the first mysterious boy. Dark Marauder blasts at who Damien targeted, lowering the first mysterious boy's life points to 700. The second mysterious boy said "Don't give up, we can still win this" the first boy got back to his feet and said "This duel's not over" Alexis then said "Sorry to interrupt, but there is another Trap I am activating known as Chaos of Oblivion" Gilford the Lightning and Colossal Fighter/Assault Mode then went into a black hole which leads to the remove from play area. "So I remove Gilford the Lightning and Colossal Fighter/Assault Mode to summon Chaos Sorcerer from my hand" and Chaos Sorcerer materialises on the field (2300/2000). Alexis then concludes her turn.

The second mysterious boy then draws. His opening hand contains United We Stand, Warrior's Spirit, Goblin Attack Force, Attack Guidance Armour and 2 unknown cards. He formed a deadly combo, and started by announcing that "I summon the mighty Goblin Attack Force in attack mode (2300/0)" he continued with "I firstly activate the continuous Spell Card Warrior's Spirit" and when this card activated, Goblin Attack Force's ATK increased to 2700 while Vorse Raider's ATK increased to 2300. The boy continued with "And I am not done powering up Goblin Attack Force. I now activate United We Stand to increase Goblin Attack Force's ATK by a further 800 points for every monster I control. Since I control 2, Goblin Attack Force gains 1600 ATK" Goblin Attack Force's ATK increased to 4300. Looking at the final cards in his hand, he noticed that he didn't have a way to remove Alexis' remaining face-down so he sets a card face-down without mentioning whether it is a Spell or Trap and ending his turn.

Alexis draws Brain Control to start her second turn. She smiled and said "My bluff worked. I activate the Trap-card Trap Stun" "Oh No! That card stuns all Trap-cards on the field for 1 turn" the first mysterious boy said. The second mysterious boy then said "My Attack Guidance Armour, No!" Alexis then continued with "I summon Drillago in attack mode (1600/1100)" Alexis then continued with "Now I activate Brain Control" the first mysterious boy said "Who's monster are you taking control of?" But it was quickly answered when Goblin Attack Force disappeared from the second mysterious boy's side of the field and re-materialised on Alexis' side. "My 4300 ATK Goblin Attack Force. How did I not suspect you were going to do something like this" the second mysterious boy said. "Now Goblin Attack Force, Wipe out your former master" Alexis said and Goblin Attack Force attacked, reducing the second mysterious boy's life points to 0. Suddenly, the first mysterious boy's Vorse Raider vanishes. "What the?" he said. Alexis said "I just banished your Vorse Raider using my Chaos Sorcerer's effect. And while Chaos Sorcerer cannot attack, Drillago can. So Drillago, end this duel" Drillago's attack reduced the first mysterious boy's life points to 0.

Duel end.

"Now let's hope Rex and Weevil didn't encounter anyone else on the way back" Damien said, leaving a beacon for the police to find later, before running off to find Rex, Weevil and Flaronza.

Meanwhile:

"Where are you taking me guys?" Flaronza asked and she was pulled along by Rex and Weevil."Out of here" Rex said, as they ran out of the forest and towards home. Flaronza pulled her hands out of Rex and Weevil's grip and said "I would like to know where you two are taking me" Rex looked back and said "We're taking you to Damien and Alexis' home, it is not safe for you to be here" Flaronza sighed. Weevil walked up to her and said "We'll make sure nothing bad happens to you Flaronza" Rex then took Flaronza's hand gently and motioned her to keep walking. Flaronza briefly resisted, but one determined look from Rex, and she walked with them.

Just as they arrive at the house however, three boys of a similar age to Rex and Weevil, race up to them, they manage to knock Flaronza down, but just as one of the boys attempt to grab Flaronza, Rex lunges over her, and his shoulder connects with the aforementioned boy's head. That boy stumbles away, leaving two others to face Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood, who are on either side of Flaronza's unconscious form.

Duel: Rex Raptor VS Common Thug 1

Rex Raptor went first. Rex's opening hand contains Dinosaur's Paradise, Two-Headed King Rex, Polymerization, Kaitoptera, Ultra Evolution Pill and 1 unknown card. He said "I summon Two-Headed King Rex in attack mode (1600/1200)".

The Common Thug replied with "You're still using that lame Dinosaur deck?" To which Rex replied with "Yeah. But now it has a few tricks up it's sleeve" The thug replied with "The role of a Dinosaur deck is beat-down, what "tricks" is there in a beat-down strategy?" Rex replied with "You'll see. I activate the field spell Dinosaur's Paradise. This increases the ATK and DEF of Two-Headed King Rex by 300 points (1600-1900/1200-1500). That will end my turn"

The Thug then went next. He thought "_I don't have a monster in my hand that can match the power of his King Rex. I'll play defensively until I can get a stronger monster out"_

Rex asked the thug "Are you going to make your move or not?" to which the Thug replied with "Alright. I set a monster in defence mode. I then set a card face-down and end my turn"

Rex's second turn then began. He said "Here is one of the "tricks" I was talking about a few moments ago and suddenly, the face-down card on the thug's side of the field froze over, having been prevented from being activated. "WHAT? NO!" He exclaimed. Rex then added "And now that card is out of the way, I can smash your puny defence. And the other effect of Dinosaur's Paradise is that all Dinosaur-type monsters on my side of the field can inflict piercing battle damage" The monster destroyed was Shadow Tamer (800/800) lowering the thug's life points to 2900. the thug said "No my Shadow Tamer, you will pay for that" Rex replied with "I'll set a card face-down and end my turn"

The thug's second turn then began. He quickly finds a powerful combo to get one of his strongest monsters out. He said "I activate the Spell card Cost Down. So by sending 1 card from my hand to the graveyard I can lower the level of my monsters by 2" Rex, realising what that meant, said "Now you can summon a 5 or 6 star monster without a tribute" the thug then replied with "And this means I can summon Summoned Skull without a tribute (2500/1200)" Rex replied with "I thought you would summon a monster like that" Rex replied, to which the Thug said "And now for a tate of his power, Summoned Skull, Electro-Shock Attack" and the electric lightning destroys Two-Headed King Rex. "Grrr" Rex said as his life points dropped to 3400. "That will end my turn, let's see if you can come back from this" the thug said.

Rex's third turn then began. "Oh I will" Rex replied. Rex, looking at his hand, thought _I have everything I need, but I can't carry the combo out yet. Guess I'll just have to pummel his life points._ The thug said "Just go already, you're just delaying the inevitable" Rex looked at the thug and said "Fine. I activate the Spell Card Polymerization, this allows me to fuse Gilasaurus and Kaitoptera to Fusion Summon Horned Saurus (2000-2300/1000-1300)" The thug looked at Horned Saurus, then smugly replied "Bravo. But so what if you summoned your Horned Saurus, my Summoned Skull is stronger with an attack strength of 2500, compared to your Horned Saurus' 2300" Rex smile menacingly and said "Horned Saurus, attack!" "What?" the thug replied, but his puzzlement was relieved when Rex said "I''m not going for your monster, I'm going for your life points" "ARGH! THAT HURT!. I cannot believe I am losing so badly" the thug replied as his life points fell to 600. Rex replied with "And it's just going to get worse from here. I set a card face-down and end my turn"

The thug's third turn then began. He thought to himself "_I could attack with Summoned Skull, but that is most likely some kind of Trap, so I won't, at least not yet" _Looking at the card he had just drawn, he realises it's Dark-Bolt Dragon. Rex then comments "Talk about hypocricy" to which the thug replied with "Shut up, I'm planning my strategy" the thug then adds "I summon Dark-Bolt Dragon in attack mode (1600/1000)" As soon as Dark-Bolt Dragon materialised, Rex's Mirror Forces trap card was destroyed. "As you can see, when my Dark-Bolt Dragon is summoned successfully, 1 spell- or trap-card on your side of the field is automatically destroyed, and in addition, you take 600 points of damage since Dark-Bolt Dragon destroyed a trap-card" this effect lowers Rex's life points to 2800. The thug then added "And now that Mirror Force is out of the way, Summoned Skull, destroy Horned Saurus" Summoned Skull's lightning attack destroyed Horned Saurus, lowering Rex's life point to 2600. The thug then continued with "Dark-Bolt Dragon, attack Rex directly" the direct attack lowers Rex's life points to 1000. "You still won't win, I'll get you for that" Rex said. The thug replied with "Good luck with that, I end my turn"

Rex's fourth turn then began. Looking at his hand, he sees a combo that can end the duel. "Alright, first I summon Balloon Lizard in attack mode (500/1900)" The thug replied with "Are you going to do what I think you're going to do?" Rex grinned menacingly and said "Yes. I activate Ultra Evolution Pill, and by tributing Balloon Lizard" At this moment Balloon Lizard is destroyed, "I can summon Black Tyrrano from my hand (2600-2900/1900-2200)" The thug flinched when he realised that if Black Tyrrano destroyed Dark-Bolt Dragon, he would lose. "And you know what monster I am going to attack, So Black Tyrrano, destroy Dark-Bolt Dragon" the attack reduced the thug's life points to 0, ending the duel. "And that proves that crime doesn't pay" Rex said.

Meanwhile:

Duel 2: Weevil Underwood VS Second thug

Weevil went first. Weevil's opening hand contains Killer Needle, Mimic, Parasite Caterpillar, Insect World, Flying Kamakiri #1 and Insect Barrier. "So firstly I will summon Killer Needle in attack mode (1200/1000). I set one card face-down and end my turn" Weevil said.

The thug then took his first turn. His opening hand consists of Giant Rat, an unknown trap card, Mirage Dragon, Dark Blade and 2 unknown cards. He said "I summon Giant Rat in attack mode (1400/1450) which now attacks Killer Needle" This Weevil was ready for, as he activates Mimic. "Oh no, now you can exchange a monster on your field with a monster in your hand" the thug said. "That's right" Weevil replied. Killer Needle then vanished and was replaced by Parasite Caterpillar, which was destroyed by Giant Rat, lowering Weevil's life points to 3400. "Parasite Caterpillar, great. You're STILL using that turning opponent's monster's into Insect's strategy?" The Thug asked. "Yes, why would I change it?" Weevil applied before sniggering. "And as you probably know, your monster will pupate over the next four turns, and will be reborn as a 2700 ATK Poison Buterrfly" Weevil added. "Great, that strips me of 500 life points during every one of my End Phases I know how Poison Butterfly works" the thug replied, before concluding with "I set a card face-down and end my turn"

Weevil's second turn then began. "I'll also set a card face-down, then I will activate the spell card Insect Barrier" he said, and a barrier formed around Weevil's side of the field. "_I bet anything that face-down card is DNA Surgery_" the thug thought. Weevil then added "I have one more Spell card to activate, Insect World" "You have a field spell to support your Insect's now?" the thug asked and Weevil nodded. "Finally I summon Flying Kamakiri #1 in attack mode (1400-1700/900-1200)" "Hang on, Flying Kamakiri #1 has only 1400 ATK points, why does your's have 1700 ATK?" The thug asked. Weevil replied with "Insect World grants all Insect-type monsters 300 ATK and DEF points, but this doesn't apply to monsters who become Insect-type monsters through effects, Now my Kamakiri, attack this Thug directly" "WHAT? I still have a monster on the field!" The thug replied, outraged, but the attack went through and lowered the thug's life points to 2300. "Hehehe, if a monster has been infected by Parasite Caterpilar, that monster cannot protect your life points" Weevil explained, before concluding with "Now I'll end my turn there"

The thug's second turn began. He said "I activate a spell card known as Magical Stun Ray" Weevil replied with "Oh no, now my Insect Barrier is negated for your turn" The thug nodded and said "That's right. And meanwhile I activate Polymerization to fuse together Dark Blade and Mirage Dragon to fusion summon Chaos-Blade Dragon in attack mode (3200/2000)" Weevil replied with "Uh Oh, that's one helluva powerful monster" the Thug smirked and said "Attack Weevil's Flying Kamakirir #1 and when Chaos-Blade Dragon attacks, your monster has it's ATK cut in half, and the ATK of my monster increases by an amount equal to the ATK your monster lost" This decreased Flying Kamakiri #1's ATK to 850 and increased the ATK of Chaos-Blade Dragon to 4050, this lowers Weevil's life points to 200. "You know what happens when Flying Kamakiri #1 is destroyed by battle right?" Weevil said. The thug nodded and said "You get to special summon a Wind-attribute monster with 1500 or less ATK, and let me guess, you're summoning Flying Kamakiri #2" Weevil nodded and said "That's right, and it gains 300 ATK and DEF from Insect World (1500-1800/800-1100)" The thug then concluded with "I end my turn. Let's see how you handle my Chaos-Blade Draon"

Weevil's third turn then began. He said "I activate Card of Sanctity allowing both of us to draw until we hold 6 cards" The thug replied with "Fine with me" Weevil then replied "Next I activate Insect Exchange. Now I can return 1 Insect-type monster to my hand" And at this Flying Kamakiri #2 vanished from the field, And was replaced by Larvae Moth (500-800/400-700) "And as you can see I can summon another Insect-type monster from my hand, as long as it has less ATK than the ATK of the monster I returned to my hand. I then summon Coccon of Evolution in defence mode (0-300/2000-2300). I then equip it to Larvae Moth, set 3 cards face-down and end my turn"

The Thug's third turn then began. He said "Draw. I activate Chaos-Blade Dragon's special ability" he banishes Mirage Dragon and Dark Blade and Chaos-Blade Dragon starts glowing. "What is this glow for?" Weevil asked. The thug smirked and said "Now my Chaos-Blade Dragon is immune to the effects of Spell and Trap cards until the end of this turn, simply by banishing1 Light- and 1 Dark-Attribute monsters from my graveyard. And with this, I can attack your cocoon of evolution and when Chaos-Blade Dragon attacks a defence-position monster, it inflicts piercing battle damage to the opponent" Weevil sniggered and said "By activating the Trap Card Iron Casing I will double the DEF of Coccon of Evolution, and since my Coccon has only 300 ATK, your Chaos Dragon won't be able to absorb enough points to get over my Coccon's now DEF value" (300-150/2300-4600) (3200-3350/2000) The attack backfired and lowered the Thug's life points to 900. "Unbelievable. I set a card face-down and end my turn" Weevil then smirked again, and said "It has been 4 turns, so rise up Poison Butterfly, which does gain 300 ATK and DEF points since it was originally an Insect-type monster" (2700-3000/2000-2300).

Weevil's fourth turn then began. "The countdown is on, you lose 500 life points during the end phase of every one of your turns, so you will lose the duel in 2 turns" The thug replied with "I;ve come back from worse before, I will come back to defeat you" Weevil replied with "Well see. Draw" The thug then said "I activate my Trap Card Solemn Wishes" Weevil asked "So you're going to use that, which gives you 500 life points every time you draw, to try and stall out this duel?" The thug replied with "Until I find a way to defeat you that is" Weevil then continued with "Whatever. I activate the spell card De-Union, I have decided to take you down head-on rather than wait 5 turns for Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth. So I will split Larvae Moth and Coccon of Evolution" and sure enough they did. The thug then asked "And what will this achieve?" Weevil replied with "Patience. You will learn soon enough. Now I release Coccoon of Evolution and Larvae Moth to advance summon Insect Queen in attack mode (2200-2500/2400-2700)" The thug then said "Brilliant. I get to destroy your ace, It only has 2500 ATK, 3100 ATK after the boosts from the Insect-type monsters on the field, but My Chaos-Blade Dragon is still stronger at 3200 ATK" Weevil smiled and said "Guess what, there is a limitation to your Chaos-Blade Dragon's ability" The thug said, puzzled "What do you mean limitation?" Weevil said "You'll see. Firstly my Insect Queen gains 200 ATK for each Insect-type monster on the field. So with 3, Insect Queen's ATK is now 3100. And it will get worse, because I activate Double Summon to summon Duplicator Ant in attack mode, and as it is an insect, it gains a power bonus from Insect World (700-1000/500-800), which further increases my Queen's strength above Chaos Blade Dragon's (3100-3300/2700)" The thug replied with "Don't you remember my Dragon's ability?" Weevil sniggered and said "Don't you realise that it's effect only applies when it is attacking? Not when it is being attacked?" "WHAT?" The thug said. Weevil replied with "And thanks to an ability my Duplicator Ant has, I can tribute it for Insect Queen's attack, and since it was sent to the graveyard, until the end of this turn I get 4 Insect Ant tokens on my side of the field, which further increases my Queen's strength to 4100, which is just enough to finish you off" Insect Queen then attacked, destroying Chaos-Blade Dragon and reducing the thug's life points to 0. "WHAT? I LOST? NO!" He said as he collapsed from exhaustion/.

"We had better get Flaronza inside before someone else comes looking" Rex said, hoisting her onto his shoulders. "Alright" Weevil said, opening the door to let Rex inside. With Weevil's help, Rex was able to get Flaronza onto the couch. "Get a blanket, I'll get a pillow" Rex said, and after a few minutes, they had made Flaronza as comfortable as she could be. "Now I think we need some rest for the next day" Weevil said and they went up-stairs to their bedrooms.

When Damien and Alexis got home, the first thing they noticed was Flaronza sound asleep on the couch. "So they got her back safely" Alexis said and Damien replied with "Looks it" before adding "Looks like they've already gone to bed as well" they said as they ascended the stairs to their room.


	2. Chapter 2: The Demon Revealed

Chapter 2: The Demon Revealed

Flaronza woke late the next morning. She couldn't tell whether it was light or dark, but she still kept her eyes shut.

"It was a dream" she told herself firmly. "I dreamt that two people called Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood came to take me to where they are staying. When I wake up I will be back in my hammock"

There was suddenly a humming noise

"_and there is the hummingbird I use to wake me up in the morning" _Flaronza thought, her heart sinking. But she still didn't open her eyes, it had been such a good dream.

'More humming noises'

"Alright, time to get up" Flaronza thought. She got up, and a blanket fell off of her. There was light coming through the curtains, even though the lounge-room was still quite dark. Resisting the urge to jump and cheer, she stood up and walked into the kitchen.

When she arrived, she thought at first that she was alone. There didn't seem to be anyone in the kitchen. She therefore jumped when Alice came into the room and said "Oh good, you're up Flaronza, I was just about to come in and wake you" "What time is it?" Flaronza asked and Alice replied with "A quarter-to nine" "'A Quarter-to Nine?" Flaronza exclaimed. "Yes. You must be hungry after not getting your dinner. What would you like?" Alice said as she moved through the pantries and getting out various things for her. "A little of everything please" Flaronza said.

For someone who had been living on fish and berries for the past three months, this was divine. She slowly got her way through each of the cereals in turn, and when she had finished Alice said "Well weren't you hungry" Flaronza nodded, then, realising she hadn't washed in a few days, said "Where is the bathroom?" Alice pointed Flaronza upstairs and said "Up the stairs, second on the right, if you need any help just call me" Flaronza nodded, then walked upstairs to find the bathroom.

When Rex Raptor, Weevil Underwood and Damien returned, Rex said "Where's Flaronza?" Alice turned and said "In the bathroom" Rex replied with "considering that the local lake would be very cold at this time of year I think she will find it hard to adapt to what we consider 'warm' water". "I think I'll check on how Flaronza's doing" Alexis said. "OK. We'll pack the stuff away, We also have to test some clothes on Flaronza, Rex said that she was wearing the same Leotard for the past three months. He also reckons she is size 14 but we have some size 12 and size 16 in case the 14's are too big or too small" Damien said. "Alright. Just pack the stuff away" Alexis said, and she entered the bathroom.

Alexis found Flaronza half-asleep in the water. "Damien has other clothes for you to try on" Alexis said. Flaronza sleepily replied "Check the tag on my Leotard, that will tell you what size I am" Alexis took Flaronza's black Leotard and checked the tag. "Do you want this washed?" Alexis asked and Flaronza replied, stifling a huge yawn, "Yeah". Finally, Alexis asked "How long are you going to be in there?" Flaronza replied "A bit longer, maybe another 5-10 minutes" "Alright. Just be sure to keep on the bath mat when you're done" Alexis said, and she left.

Coming down the stairs, and heading to the laundry, Alexis said to Rex "you were right, Flaronza is a size 14" she then turned to Damien and said "And she doesn't use the hot water, when I tested the water it was very cold for us" 

About ten minutes later, there was a knock on the bathroom door. Rex went to open the door. He didn't get very far, however, before the door hit Flaronza, she was using her body weight to prevent the door from opening any further. "Where do you store the towels?" she asked, and it quickly dawned on Rex why Flaronza was preventing him from opening the door any further. "The vanity should have a towel for you" Rex replied, using all of his might to open the door enough to get his arm through and point at the vanity. "And where are the clothes I am going to be wearing?" Flaronza said. Rex replied with "They are being stored in my room". "Thanks" Flaronza said. Rex withdrew his arm from the door, and Flaronza slammed it shut.

After half an hour Flaronza finally appeared, dressed in a black dress, with black shorts. "So what are we going to do today?" She asked. Damien replied with "Well we are going out shopping for various things today". "And now that you're ready, we're off now" Alexis said, and the five of them left.

"Why are we going here?" Flaronza asked, and Rex replied with "You'll see". The door opened, and Flaronza felt her jaw drop. It had been ages since she had been into a proper shopping centre, and was amazed at the variety of shops, which literally held everything you could think of. "Alright, we will all meet here in an hour, Rex and Weevil, wherever it is that you normally go, just go" Alexis said. Weevil raced off towards the pet shop, but Rex stayed, "What's wrong Rex?" Damien asked. Rex pointed at Flaronza and said "What about Flaronza?" Alexis turned to Flaronza and said "Well, wherever you want to go, make sure you either stick with us, Weevil or Rex. You don't have a mode of contact yet so we can't easily track you down if you get lost" Flaronza nodded, watched Rex and Weevil briefly, then, deciding on who she wanted to show her the store, followed Rex to the National Geographic store.

"Hey Rex, can you please take me throughout this store?" Flaronza asked. Rex replied with "Sure. Firstly, here is the National Geographic store. There is a lot of things here that are unique to the store" Flaronza looked around in awe. Rex stood for a moment to allow Flaronza to take in the surroundings. Rex then added "Moving on the the next store, is Costco, Damien and Alexis shop here roughly once every four to six weeks. Here you can buy nearly everything in bulk"

With every store Rex showed Flaronza, he allowed her to take thirty seconds to look at the store, before taking her to the next one. With each store, Flaronza was eager to check which store held which items. There were stores with nothing but books, others were hardware or clothes stores, and still others were very high-end and with all sorts of elaborate stuff. As they left the clothes store where the clothes Flaronza was currently wearing had been bought from, Rex checked his watch, and said "Uh Flaronza, we have seven minutes to get to the meeting point". Flaronza quickly replied with "Race ya there". Rex smiled, then said "You're on" As they readied for the race, Flaronza said "A word of warning, I am a very fast runner" Rex replied with "We'll see just how fast, ready, GO!"

From the moment they started the race, Rex knew he was going to lose. Flaronza was very fast for her size, and a couple of time she even stopped to let Rex catch up, before taking off again. "Man she's fast" Rex said, and by the time Rex made it to the meeting point, Flaronza was already waiting for him. "I knew I was going to lose" Rex said. "See, I told you I was fast" After a few moments, Weevil, Alexis and Damien appeared. "OK. It is now almost midday, so we will grab a quick bite to eat at the Food Court". "We didn't get to the food court" Flaronza whispered to Rex, and he replied with "I only showed you the top two floors, the food court is on the first floor, and there is still stuff on the bottom floor too" Flaronza replied with "Once this is done, can you please show me the bottom floor too?" and Rex nodded. "Yay" Flaronza said.

"Uh, what do I want?" Flaronza asked. There were too many options, and she couldn't remember the last time she had been at a fast food place. It seemed however, that everyone was going for the same thing. "Ah, OK. So that is what everyone else wants" Flaronza said, making her way to the Yiros store. "Flaronza, do you have any allergies that we need to be aware of?" Alexis asked. Flaronza shook her head. "Order up" the person at the counter said, and Damien gradually took the orders. Flaronza took ages to pick hers, as she wanted to have everything. Eventually, the person at the counter pointed out that she could have a comprehensive and it would have everything that she wanted, so she ordered a comprehensive.

Once everyone had eaten, Alexis said "I think it's time we headed off don't you think Damien?". Flaronza quickly cut in with "Sorry to interrupt, but Rex was showing me around this shopping centre and I haven't seen anything of this floor yet" Alexis smiled and said "Alright then, we'll give you another half-hour to go around the bottom floor" "Thanks" Rex said, before saying to Flaronza "Come on, we gotta get moving if we want to see all of the bottom floor" Flaronza nodded, then followed Rex.

It was a similar routine to the other two floors, Rex would allow Flaronza about thirty seconds to look at each store, and he found that after fifteen minutes, they were done. As they were heading back, however, someone yelled "STOP RIGHT THERE YOU FIRE MONSTER" both Rex and Flaronza whirled around to see who had said that, and the voices came from a guy of about Flaronza's age. "Yes you. You are going to pay for burning my brother in the tournament" he said. Flaronza replied with "That was an accident". The guy didn't care however, and added "That was deliberate, I know a deliberate incident when I see one, and you are a monster for letting him get burned" Flaronza, now crying, screamed "I Told you, I wasn't myself then, Why won't you believe me?" The boy replied mockingly "I wasn't myself then, yeah right. Long story short, you hurt my brother and you are going to pay. And I am going to make you pay with your soul" and someone, who no-one had noticed, leapt from the floor above, landing next to the boy, and said "And as I know you will interfere Rex, I am going to use Dark Lane Generation to split you two up" suddenly, a Wall of Darkness came between Flaronza and Rex, and while they tried to break through to get to each other, their opponent's laughed. "Now to take you down Rex" they masked person said, while the boy said "And I activate The Seal of Orichalcos" and next second, a very familiar, at least to Rex, green ring appeared from the sky, trapping Flaronza with the boy. "Oh man, that's not good" Rex said.

Flaronza meanwhile was becoming less upset, and more angry. "How dare you, I think it is time to show you what I mean when I say I wasn't myself" and a fiery red aura appeared around her. She said, in a voice very unlike her normal voice, "It's time to duel"

Battle 1: Rex Raptor VS Masked Man

Rex went first. His opening hand is Two-Headed King Rex, Damaged Summon, Tyrant Dragon, Fusion from the Great Beyond, Card of Sanctity and Torrential Tribute. Rex said "I summon Two-Headed King Rex in attack mode (1600/1200). I then set 2 cards face-down and end my turn"

The masked man then took his first turn. His opening hand is Brain Control, Cyber-Tech Alligator, Mechanical Fortress, Level Cannon and 2 unknown cards. He said "I'll start by activating Brain Control. Now I take control of your monster for the price of 800 life points (Masked Man: 4000-3200)"

Rex replied "That's not good" The masked man then said "And it's only going to get worse. I now release Two-Headed King Rex to advance summon Cyber-Tech Alligator in attack mode (2500/1600)"

Rex then said "That's very not good" The masked man replies with "And I will increase my Allligator's strength even further with Mechanical Fortress. This increases the ATK of all Machine-type monsters on my side of the field by 100 points for every 1 of their levels. Cyber-Tech Alligator is a 5-star monster, so he gains 500 ATK points, increasing my alligator's ATK to 3000!, And I will now attack your life points directly" Cyber-Tech Alligator swung it's mechanical claw, lowering Rex's life points to 1000. However, when Rex's side of the field was exposed as Cyber-Tech Alligator retreated, Tyrant Dragon and Damaged Summon were revealed (2900/2500)

"What?" the masked Man said. Rex replied with "Thanks to the effect of Damaged Summon, I can special summon a monster who's ATK is equal to or less than the damage I took. I took 3000 points of damage, and I special summoned Tyrant Dragon, who has 2900 ATK"

The masked man then replied with "Even if you do win, that boy has a deck specially designed to counter your girlfriend's burn strategy so she would have lost by the time you defeat me" Rex Raptor laughed harshly and said "Did you see the tournmanet? She won the whole thing so she won't lost to a punk like him, like I won't lose to you" the masked man replied with "We'll see. I set 1 card face-down and end my turn"

I will be jumping between Rex Raptor VS Masked Man, and Flaronza Wildfire and The boy, 1 turn at a time in parallel action because the two parallel events will eventually collect.

Battle 2: Flaronza Wildfire VS The boy

The boy said "Considering that I have already activated the Seal of Orichalcos, I will continue with my turn. I summon The Vengeful Juror in attack mode (1800-2300/800). I then activate Benefit from Another's Suffering so I recover life points equal to the amount of damage you take. I then set 2 cards face-down and end my turn"

Flaronza then started her first turn. Her opening hand consists of 2 Solar Flare Dragon's, Flare Ghoul, Backfire and All-Consuming Flames. However before she can make her move the boy activates Crime and Retribution. "And with this trap card, you take 100 points of damage multiplied by the combined level of all of the monsters in your hand"

Flaronza gasped and said "I have 2 Solar Flare Dragon's which are level 4, and a Fire Ghoul who is Level 7, so I take (realises how many points she is about to lose) 1500 POINTS? (2500)"

The boy then said "And I gain the same amount of life points you lost (5500)" Flaronza then replied "I'll never give up. I summon Solar Flare Dragon in defence mode (1000/1500). Then I set 2 cards face-down and end my turn"

Returning to Rex Raptor VS Masked Man

Rex's second turn then began. But just as Rex drew his card, the Masked Man said "I'm activating the Trap Card Level Cannon. This card inflicts 100 points of damage to my opponent's life points for every 1 of that monster's levels" the blast reduced Rex's life points to 200, but Rex was adamant. "I can still pull off a win. I summon Crawling Dragon #2 in attack mode (1600/1200)"

The masked man replied with "And what is this going to achieve?" Which Rex replied with "You'll see. Next I activate the Trap Card Torrential Tribute to destroy all monsters on the field" The splash of water destroyed both Rex's Tyrant Dragon and Crawling Dragon #2 and the Masked Man's Cyber-Tech Alligator, much to the Masked Man's annoyance.

Rex then added "Next I activate a Spell card, Graveyard Lockout which will prevent any effects related to the graveyard on your side of the field" the Masked Man replied with "You will still never get past me" Which Rex replied with "We'll see. Now I activate another spell card, Card of Sanctity which allowes both of us to draw until we hold six cards each" he then added "I then summon Gilasaurus to the field in attack mode (1400/400)"

The Masked Man then asked "How will Gilasaurus help you with only 1400 ATK? That's not enough to defeat me" to which Rex replied with "I know that, in fact, I will be adding to the romping with the spell card Fusion From the Great Beyond" and while Two-Headed King Rex and Crawling Dragon #2 fuse Rex said "This card allows me to special summon any fusion monster from my extra deck, however I have to banish the fusion material monsters from my graveyard. So as you can see, I am fusing Two-Headed King Rex and Crawling Dragon #2 so I can fusion summon Bracchio-Radius in attack mode (2200/2000)"

Masked Man replied to Rex's fusion summoning by saying "Bravo, but it still doesn't matter, you still don't have enough attack points to defeat me in one go" to which Rex replied with "With the field spell Dinosaur's Paradise I will because it increases the ATK and DEF of both Gilasaurus and Bracchio-Radius by 300 points (1400-1700/400-700) (2200-2500/2000-2300)"

The masked man gasped "What? NO! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" he said, and Rex simply replied with "Gilasaurus and Bracchio-Radius, attack hide life points directly" Gilasaurus' attack reduces the Masked Man's life points to 2300, then Bracchio-Radius reduces the Masked Man's life points to 0, resulting in an explosion which also dispersed the shadows.

Back to Flaronza Wildfire VS The boy.

The boy then took his second turn and said "How dissapointing. Ah well, It doesn't matter for me. I activate the Spell Card Forbidden Revenge. Now by paying 1000 life points, reducing the boy's life points to 4500, I can destroy any monster in your side of the field, and inflict damage to your life points equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster"

Flaronza quickly responded by activating 2 Trap-cards, the first one of which fired a whirlwind of fire at the boy, destroying his Forbidden Revenge card and lowering his life points to 3700. "What the? That happened so fast I don't even know what happened" the boy said. Flaronza responded with "All Consuming Flames negates the activation of your Spell card and destroyes it, then inflicts 800 points of damage to the controller's life points"

The boy then said "And what is the other trap card?" Flaronza responded with "Backfire. You'll find out what that card does later"

The boy then said "That still doesn't matter. I summon the Judgement Passer in attack mode (1450-1950/1000). Now Vengeful Juror, attack her Solar Flare Dragon" which Flaronza replied with "By sending my Fire Ghoul to the graveyard, I can increase the ATK and DEF of Solar Flare Dragon by the ATK and DEF of Fire Ghoul, which both are at 2400. (1000-3400/1500-3900). The rebounded attack reduced the boy's life points to 2300.

Flaronza then responded with "And it just gets worse from here" to which the boy replied with "I think not. I activate the Judgement Passer's ability, returning the ATK and DEF of your Solar Flare Dragon to their original values (3400-1000/3900-1500), now the Judgement Passer, wipe out her Solar Flare Dragon" the attack lowered Flaronza's life points to 2050.

Flaronza then said "You have triggered the effect of Backfire, which inflicts 500 points of damage to your life points since you destroyed a Fire-attribute monster"to which the boy responded with "I recover most of that from my Benefit from Another's Suffering's effect" overall, the boy's life points firstly fell to 1800, then was increased to 2250. The boy then concluded with "I will end my turn"

Flaronza then took her second turn. "I activate the Spell card Card of Demise. This card allows me to draw until I hold five cards but in five turns I must discard every card in my hand" she said as she drew five cards. The boy responded with "I'll defeat you before thaat happens" Flaronza, smiling, said "Oh no you don't. I will set a monster in defence mode. I then set a card face-down and end my turn"

At this point the explosion occurs, and Rex reveals himself to Flaronza, victorious from his duel against the Masked Man. Flaronza said "Rex, you won" Rex replied with "Yes I did, and now I am here to give you encouragement to win this duel. Remember, you are one of the best duellist's in the world, so give it your all and trounce this idiot" Flaronza nodded, and said "Thanks Rex"

The boy's third turn then began. He said "I activate Fairy Meteor Crush and equip it to The Judgement Passer, allowing it to inflict piercing battle damage to you" Flaronza replied with "Oh that isn't good"

The boy then responded with "Now my Judgement Passer, destroy her defender" The monster was revealed to be UFO Turtle (1400/1200) and Flaronza's life points were reduced to 1200. But she just said "You have triggered the effect of Backfire, which inflicts 500 damage to your life points" The boy replied with "My Benefit from Another's Suffering's effect will increase my life points by more than Backfire's damage" Backfire's effect lowered the boy's life points to 1750, while Benefit from Another's Suffering increased his life points' to 2400.

Flaronza then added "And I will use the ability of UFO Turtle to special summon Solar Flare Dragon in attack mode (1000/1500)" The boy then said "The Vengeful Juror, attack her Solar Flare Dragon" But Flaronza said "Using Fire Shield, I can block your attack" The boy, annoyed, set a card face-down and ended his turn. Flaronza then immediately said "Solar Flare Dragon's effect then inflicts 500 points of damage to your life points" the effect lowers the boy's life points to 1900.

Flaronza Wildfire's third turn then began. "Time for my victory turn. Firstly I activate Polymerization to fuse my two remaining Solar Flare Dragon's together to fusion summon Twin-Headed Sun Dragon in attack mode (2000/2500)" the boy responded with "You won't be able to defeat me with that"

Flaronza replied with "Since he was successfully Fusion summoned, your Vengeful Juror is destroyed and you take damage equal to the ATK of your monster" the boy used damage filter to reduce the damage I take for the rest of the turn" despite this, his life points were still reduced to 750.

Flarona then added "It was a bad idea to challenge me to a duel, and this is why. Twin-Headed Sun Dragon attack his Judgement Passer" which reduced the life points of the boy to 725.

Rex then said "Alright Flaronza finish him" Flaronza nodded and said "Right. I activate Hell-Raising Fire. So I can either send a card from my hand to the graveyard, or tribute 1 monster on my field, and inflict 200 points of damage to your life points of every 1 of that monster's levels" The boy gasped, and Flaronza concluded with "And since my Twin-Headed Sun Dragon is an 8-star monster, you take 1600 points of damage, reduced to 800 by your card effect, but you still lose" Twin-Headed Sun Dragon then vanished into the card and a huge blast of fire wwas fired out of the card and reduced the boy's life points to 0.

Post-Duel:

"This isn't over" the boy said, despite the fact the Seal was now coming to take his soul, he still charged at Flaronza. He tried to punch her but Flaronza was fast enough to defend herself. The boy then shoved Flaronza to the ground and attempted to start attacking her. The demon inside Flaronza, however, intervenes. He destroys the Seal of Oricalcos, and pulls the boy off of Flaronza. Rex can only look on in horror as the demon completely covers the boy, and within seconds, the demon, and the boy, are gone.

Rex was shocked by what he had seen, but now he understood why Flaronza wanted to be alone. He noted, however, that there was no damage to the surrounding area. Rex then heard sobbing noises. He walked over to the source of the noise, and found Flaronza curled up, crying. Gently picking her up, he embraced her and said "What's wrong Flaronza?" Flaronza replied through her sobs "This is why I wanted to be left alone" "Rex, Flaronza, are you alright?" came a voice. Rex looked up and saw Damien, Alexis and Weevil running towards them. "What's wrong with Flaronza?" Alexis asked, kneeling next to her. "This demon has been possessing me for six or seven years, I can't get rid of it, and this is why I wanted to be alone" Flaronza said. "We'll find a way to destroy the demon" Rex said, before making a head motion to Weevil. Weevil knew that Rex wanted to talk to him afterwards. Damien heard a media pack heading towards them, and said "Weevil. Distract them while we get Flaronza out of here" Weevil nodded, then ran for the media pack, while Damien, Rex Raptor and Alexis moved Flaronza from the spot.

By the time Weevil had managed to get away from the Media Pack the rest of them had already managed to get home. "I finally managed to get away from the dammed media" he said as he entered the house. "Where's Rex and Flaronza?" Weevil asked and Alexis replied "Upstairs" Weevil then headed upstairs, remembering where Rex's room was.

"Everyone OK?" Weevil asked as he entered Rex's room. Flaronza was sitting on Rex's bed, her head still bowed slightly, with Rex gently rubbing her back. "Sorry. What is it that you needed me for?" Weevil said. Rex replied with "Flaronza has to tell us how we can attempt to get rid of the demon possessing her, once she's ready" they sat in silence for a few moments, waiting for Flaronza to calm down enough to tell them. "Alright. I will tell you the history of this demon, and how he came to possess me, then I will tell you how you two can help me destroy it" Flaronza finally said.

Flaronza then turns to the camera. "Next chapter" she says, before turning back.

A/N: If this sounds like I am trolling you, I am not. It is just that there is a lot to cover, so rather than keep going with the explanation, with it potentially going on a lot longer than it should, I have decided to end it off here. Next chapter, we will learn about this Demon, and the plans will be made to destroy it.


	3. Chapter 3: Identification of the Demon

Heart of Fire

Chapter 3: The Legend of the Fire Demon

"OK. So who is this Fire Demon?" Weevil asked. Flaronza replied with "The name of this demon is Incanikron" both Rex and Weevil gasped. "Incanikron? The Incanikron? God of Fire?" they both said at the same time. Flaronza nodded. "It all started in the time of the gods"

"Back in the times of the gods, there was initially peace. The gods of Egypt were Obelisk, Slifer, Ra and Exodia. There were also Attribute Gods" Flaronza said. "Attribute Gods?" Weevil asked, and Flaronza glared at him. "Sorry" Weevil said. Rex added "It's just we don't know anything about the Attribute Gods" Flaronza looked to Rex and said "I was just about to explain what they are. So Will YOU PLEASE SHUT UP WHILE I EXPLAIN" Flaronza shouted. She then continued with "So anyway, the Attribute gods were the most powerful members of each of the six attributes. The first one, the Attribute god of Earth, is called Rocorek. Every time he roared, the earth shook. He was the ruler of the Earth Attribute monsters." Rex looked at Flaronza, and said "Sorry to interrupt" but he was quickly cut off by Flaronza, who said "Please leave your questions until after I have explained everything" Rex nodded, and Flaronza continued with "The next attribute god, the goddess of wind, is called Hurranosan. She had the power to generate huge storms any-time she feels like it. She is the ruler of the Wind-Attribute monsters. The third attribute god is the Water one, Oshantroge. She had the power to control everything related to the sea. She is the ruler of the Water-attribute monsters. The fourth attribute god is the Light one, Solenakor, and she can manipulate the light to her desire. As you can guess by now, she is the ruler of the Light attribute monsters. The fifth attribute god is Shadanazon, he has the power to create all-consuming darkness. As you can guess, he is the ruler of Dark-attribute monsters. And finally, number six is the Fire attribute god, Incanikron, the one I am possessed by. As Rex saw, he can incinerate whatever he wants, without damaging the surrounding areas. He is the ruler of Fire attribute monsters. Any Questions about the stuff so far?" Flaronza asked and both Rex and Weevil nodded.

"Alright. Rex, you first?" Rex thought about his question for a moment, then said "How do you know about all six of the attribute gods?" Flaronza replied with "The demon possessing me told me about each of them"

"Weevil, what is your question?" Flaronza asked, and Weevil replied with "What do these gods look like?" Flaronza replied with "I only know of what the fire god looks like, but I have a rough idea of the rest. So I will describe each of them to the best of my knowledge"

"OK. The Earth-attribute god simply looks like a massive pile of greyish-brown boulders, about twenty-five feet tall and shaped vaguely like a human" Flaronza said, trying to remember additional details, but none came. After a few moments she ploughed on.

"The Wind-attribute god is a humanoid-shaped bird" Rex replied with "Like a Harpie?" Flaronza thought about if for a moment, then said "Sort of. She actually looks more like a hawk then a Harpie" Flaronza then asked "What made you think of a Harpie Rex?" Rex replied with "Mai, she has a deck full of Harpies. So when I heard of 'Humanoid-shaped bird, remembering that Hurranosan is a goddess, the first thing I thought of was a Harpie" Flaronza nodded, then said "OK. She is light green colouration, and this includes her wings, and she is about twenty-five feet tall" "Are all the gods and goddesses going to be twenty-five feet tall?" Weevil asked and Flaronza replied with "Yes", before adding "Now moving on"

"OK. The fire-attribute god, if you have played Puzzle Quest Challenge of the Warlords, you will know what it looks like" Flaronza said, hoping that either of them would have played the game. Both Rex and Weevil shook their heads, however, Rex said "You'll have to describe it to Weevil. I've already seen it but he hasn't" "OK" Flaronza said, then added "Have you seen a Fire Elemental Weevil?" Weevil shook his head. Flaronza then said "Well you're in luck. I just so happen to have one in my duelling deck" she took her deck out of her duel disk, shuffled through her cards, and when she found it, she gave it Weevil. "Imagine that, only blue, about four times the thing's normal size, and with semi-definable legs, and that is the fire god possessing me" Weevil handed the card back, and said "Whoa. So that is what he looks like" Rex added "And he is bloody scary the first time you see him. I can testify that" Rex looked at Flaronza, and saw that she was on the verge of tears again. He walked over, sat next to Flaronza, and pulled her into another embrace, attempting to calm her down. This time, he felt Flaronza gently place an arm around him. Patting her back, Rex said "I didn't mean it to insult anyone, it was just a... shock.. to see the Fire God come out of you like he did" Flaronza looked at Rex and said "Oh. Sorry, I took it the wrong way, didn't I" Rex nodded, and said "It's like I said. Anything coming out of anyone is shocking" Flaronza nodded, wiped the tears out of her eyes, and Rex returned to sitting directly opposite her, ready to calm her down should she need it. "Alright. Now where was I? I've lost my train of thought" Flaronza said, and it took everyone a minute or two to remember where they were. Finally, Rex said "You just finished talking about the Fire god" "Ah, now I remember" Flaronza said.

Flaronza then continued on with "The next one is the Water-attribute god, Oshantroge. She looks like a mermaid, only her lower half is a Serpent, not a fish. She also has webbed hands, and she looks like a fish pulling an ugly face" "Well that won't sit will with Mako" Weevil said. Flaronza, once again, glared at Weevil. "Sorry. It's that Mako is a Water-attribute duellist and he wants to meet the goddess of the sea" Rex replied. "Oh. OK" Flaronza said, before adding "She is the enemy of Incanikron, just like the Earth-attribute god and Wind-attribute goddess are enemies, and the Light-attribute goddess and dark-attribute god are enemies" Rex and Weevil nodded, then Rex said "Now for the Light and Dark-attribute gods"

Flaronza then said "The light-god is based on a Vinilana, which is one-third human, in this case the body shape is human, one-third dragon, wings, tail, claws and a staff which is a replacement for being able to breathe light, and one-third Light, mainly the colouration of the skin and scales is yellow and white" "Whoa!" Weevil said, and Rex added "So does the dark-attribute god look like Satan?" Flaronza said "I'll tell you next"

She then added "The dark-god is based on a demon dog called a Chimera, only the flames is black instead of red" Weevil and Rex looked at each other, and said "Now that's Demonic. No wonder they are enemies" Flaronza nodded, then said "I am guessing you know about the Chimera?" and both Rex and Weevil nodded. "Alright. So, I am guessing your next question is, how did the fire god come to possess me?" Rex and Weevil nodded. "Alright, I however, can't go into too much detail, because seven years have dulled some of my memories of the event"

"Alright, so, one day, Incanikron, angry that the Egyptian Gods were given more power than he was, attacked Egypt, attempting to take it over with him ruling. Exodia, however, defeated, and banishedInkanikron. He has since been attempting, using other people, to get his revenge on the Egyptian gods. That's when he came to possess me. I have always been a Fire-attribute duellist, and when I was about 7, one of his familiars duelled me, and defeated me. I was knocked out by the loss, and so I don't know what he did next" Flaronza said, but she was tearing up again. "Hey Flaronza, what's wrong?" Rex said, embracing her. "I actually know what he did, but it was so traumatising that I have been trying to 'forget' those events" Weevil looked at her and said "I shudder to think what he did to you" Rex then said "Are you able to continue?" But Flaronza shook her head.

It took more than half and hour for Rex and Weevil to calm Flaronza down. "I'm sorry, but what he did to me left me traumatised" Flaronza said, and Rex replied with "And this is why you need people to help you move on from this, that is what Weevil and I are going to help you do" Flaronza nodded. Just as she finished, there was a knock at the door. "Everything OK?" Alexis said. Rex replied with "We will be, Flaronza's just telling us about the attribute gods, and we are just planning to free her from the Fire-attribute god possessing her" Alexis nodded, then said "OK. We were just wondering where you three had gotten to" she then close the door, leaving them in silence.

"Alright, so how do we free the god possessing you?" Rex said. Flaronza replied with "There are two phases of you guys attempting to free me from the attribute god" Weevil then said "So what is the first phase?" Flaronza replied with "the first part, is that one of you will duel me" Rex replied with "I'll duel you. Then, when I defeat you, hopefully the battle will be worthy for Incanikron to come out" Flaronza gasped. "Oh Rex, you don't have to" Rex replied with "I want to surprise Incanikron, and Weevil's strategy will be a big surprise for him" Weevil replied with "Seriously? You're going to have me in the battle?" and Rex nodded. Flaronza then added "The second part of the battle, will be a double-battle between me and Incanikron VS you, Rex, and whoever wanted to be Rex's team-mate" Rex turned to Weevil and said "How would you like to do your bit to help, by being my team-mate in the double-battle?" Weevil replied with "Sure, I'll help you out Rex" Flaronza smiled, said "Yes" she then pulled both Rex and Weevil into a tight embrace. "Thank You" Flaronza said over and over. "That's OK" Rex said.

Alright, next chapter, it is Rex Raprot VS Flaronza Wildfire, the rematch.


	4. Chapter 4: Rex VS Flaronza REMATCH!

Chapter 4: So It Begins: Flaronza Wildfire VS Rex Raptor REMATCH

It was evening in Battle City. Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood were watching TV in the lounge room, with Flaronza Wildfire sitting between them, poring over a map of battle city. There were multiple areas crossed out, and there were only 2 areas that had been marked as an option. "So will this area work?" Weevil asked, pointing to an area towards the north of the city. "Too remote, if we get hurt, nobody will be able to find us for hours, and by then it could be too late" Rex replied. "What about here?" Flaronza asked, pointing to the forest near where they lived. "That area does provide cover, but there could be a problem with 'uninvited guests' if we do" Rex replied. "Don't worry, once the field is generated, 'uninvited guests' won't be a problem" Flaronza replied. "Alright then, we have decided where this duel is going to take place" Weevil said. "Alright, have you guys decided yet?" Alexis said. "Yes we have" Rex replied, pointing to the area that they have decided on. "OK then, that's good" Damien said. "Now guys, can you please leave, I want to get some sleep" Flaronza said. Everyone dispersed to their rooms. "Flaronza, just wondering, are you prone to sleepwalking?" Rex asked. "Um, yes I am a bit prone to sleepwalking" Flaronza replied, before adding "Especially if I have had an emotionally charged day" "OK" Rex said slowly, before adding "So, see you in the morning, If one of us don't find you in our beds before-hand" Rex said. "goodnight" Flaronza said, flicking herself around onto the couch and going to sleep. Just after Rex arrived at the top floor, Weevil asked "Do you know what I think" Rex replied with "What?" "It seems that one of us seems to be opening Flaronza's heart" Weevil said. "Yes I have noticed that as well. Maybe if we destroy the demon possessing Flaronza, we can open it completely" Rex said. He then remembered something, "Oh and Weevil, she is prone to sleepwalking" "I'll keep that in mind" Weevil said, before they headed off towards their rooms.

Time: About 10:30pm

As it turns out, Flaronza Wildfire did sleepwalk. Rex woke up, feeling a slight squeezing sensation around his mid-section. Looking back, he realised that Flaronza was hugging him, and, judging by the look of her face, she seemed much more relaxed. Rex rolled onto his back and wrapped an arm around Flaronza, and whispered "Sweet dreams Flaronza" before falling asleep himself.

Time: 8:00am

Flaronza and Rex still hadn't woken up, and when Alexis went to wake Flaronza, she finds that she isn't there. "OK, where's Flaronza?" She asked. "In with Rex" Weevil replied. Alexis walked upstairs and, sure enough, she saw Rex and Flaronza together in Rex's bed. "Rex, Flaronza, time to get up" Alexis said quietly. Rex woke first, and blushed when he saw Flaronza tucked up against him. "Hey Flaronza, wake up" Rex said quietly. When Flaronza woke up, she toppled out of bed when she realised where she was. "Whoa, sorry Rex" Flaronza said. "Don't worry about it" Rex replied, before adding "Looks like we or, more likely, I, have made progress in opening up your heart" Flaronza, still blushing heavily, nodded, and they left.

After breakfast Weevil informed Damien and Alexis where they were going to be, and they said "Just in case you three get into difficulty, we will come with you" Damien said. "Alright" Rex replied, as he knew that it would be easier if they had Damien and Alexis with them. Flaronza briefly consulted with her Demon to check that he wouldn't incinerate them, which he reluctantly agreed.

When they arrived at the place where the duel was going to take place, Flaronza marked out an approximate circle where the fire circle would generate. Rex said to Flaronza "Alright Flaronza, it's time to duel, Alexis will be the judge, and Weevil is directly behind me so that he can enter the duel because this time, I won't lose" Flaronza nodded, and replied "Alright Rex, I hope you give it your all, as I will"

Duel: Rex Raptor VS Flaronza Wildfire

Rex took his first turn. His opening hand consists of Gilasurus, Giant Rex, Dinosaur's Paradise, Mirror Force, Jurassic Heart and Uraby. Rex, thinking of a strategy, said "I'll start by activating the field spell Dinosaur's Paradise. This card increases the ATK and DEF of all Dinosaur-type monsters by 300 points" Flaronza nodded. Rex then said "I summon Uraby in attack mode (1500-1800/800-1100). I then set a card face-down and end my turn"

Flaronza then took her first turn. Flaronza's opening hand consists of Solar Flare Dragon, Darkfire Soldier #1, Fire Shield, Backfire, Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch and Pot of Duality. "I start by activating Pot of Duality"

Rex replied with "You draw and reveal 3 cards", at which point Flaronza did, revealing a second Solar Flare Dragon, Magic Jammer and Hell-Raising Fire" Flaronza then continues with "I select 1 and add it to my hand while the other 2 return to my deck" Flaronza adds Magic Jammer, returning Solar Flare Dragon and Hell-Raising Fire to her deck. She then finishes with "Now I set a monster in defence mode. I then set 2 cards face-down and end my turn"

Rex's second turn then began. "I summon Giant Rex in attack mode (2000-2300/1200-1500)" At this Flaronza activated Backfire. "I know what that does, and I cannot avoid damage from this card unless I don't attack because you're a Fire duellist" Rex said. Flaronza nodded and replied with "That's right Rex. 500 points every time you destroy one of my monsters"

Rex then said "Now Giant Rex, attack" Giant Rex chomps on the defender, revealed to be UFO Turtle. The attack lowers Flaronza's life points to 2900, while Backfire lowers Rex's life points to 3500.

"How come I took damage if my UFO Turtle was in defence mode?" Flaronza asked. Rex replied with "While Dinosaur's Paradise is on the field, all of my Dinosaur-type monsters can inflict piercing battle damage" Flaronza nodded, then said "The special ability of UFO Turtle allows me to summon a second UFO Turtle to the field in attack mode (1400/1200)" Rex then declared "Won't matter yet. Uraby, attack UFO Turtle" the attack lowers Flaronza's life points to 2500, while Backfire lowers Rex's life points to 3000.

Flarona then uses UFO Turtle's ability to special summon Solar Flare Dragon in attack mode (1500/1000). "Alright then. I end my turn" Rex conlcuded. "Oh and by the way Rex, Solar Flare Dragon's effect inflicts 500 points of damage to you during each of your end phases" Flaronza said. Sure enough, Rex's life points were lowered to 2500 due to that effect.

Flaronza's second turn then began. She said "I will release Solar Flare Dragon to advance summon Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch in attack mode (2400/1000)" Rex grimaced, he knew what was coming.

Flaronza then said "I now activate Thestalos' special ability, forcing you to discard a card from your hand. I choose the second card from the left" Rex was forced to discard Two-Headed King Rex, and his life points were lowered to 2100. Flaronza responded to the questioning look on Rex's face with "Since you discarded a monster, you take damage equal to the level of your monster multiplied by 100 points"

Flaronza then said "Enough talk, Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch, attack Rex's Uraby" the attack lowered Rex's life points to 1600. "I think that's enough pain for one turn. I set a card face-down and end my turn"

Rex's third turn then began. He said "I activate the spell card Dinosaur's Roar. So in exchange for not being able to attack with Giant Rex, I can use this card to destroy all spell and trap cards on your side of the field" Giant Rex then let out an almighty roar, and the face-down Sakaretsu Armour, as well a Backfire, were destroyed.

"You'll pay for that Rex" Flaronza angrily replied. Rex merey shrugged and said "I activate the Spell card Rapid Evolution. This card allows me to tribute 1 level 4 or below dinosaur-type monster, and in exchange, I can special summon 1 Dragon-type monster from my hand" While Rex was explaining the effect, Giant Rex evolved into Tyrant Dragon (2900/2500). "Whoa!" Flaronza said, looking up into the dragon. "Now then, I summon Crawling Dragon #2 in attack mode (1600-1900/1200-1500)" Flaronza grimaced, she knew what was coming.

Rex then said "Let's begin. Tyrant Dragon, attack Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch" Tyrant Dragon destroyed Thestalos, lowering Flaronza's life points to 1600. "Now for the finisher, Crawling Dragon #2 attack Flaronza directly" But just as Crawling Dragon #2 came in for the finisher, a Kuriboh appeared to stop the attack. "WHAT? You have a Kuriboh?" Rex shouted, astonished.

"That's right Rex. Not all of my monsters are Fire-attribute, I do have a Kuriboh handy" Flaronza replied. Rex then finished with "I set a card face-down and end my turn"

Flaronza's third turn then began. She said "I activate the Spell card Card of Demise. This card allows me to draw until I have 5 cards, but in 5 turns I must discard my hand" she then added "I activate the Spell card Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Dinosaur's Paradise" the field spell vanished, and Crawling Dragon #2's ATK and DEF return to 1600 and 1200, respectively. "That's better. Now I activate Polymerization, fusing together my other two Solar Flare Dragons to fusion summon Twin-Headed Sun Dragon in attack mode (2000/2500)" Rex made a annoyed sound, he had seen this card's effect before, so he knew what was going to happen.

"Since I know what you are about to do, I'm going to not lose this duel by activating Damage Filter, which cuts the damage I take for the rest of this turn in half" Flaronza groaned, she knew that Rex had something like that.

Flaronza then added "Oh well, it won't matter in the end. I activate the Special ability of Twin-Headed Sun Dragon, destroying your Tryant Dragon and inflicting damage to your life points equal to half of the ATK of the destroyed monster" Thanks to Damage Filter, Rex only takes 1450

damage, not the full 2900 of Tyrant Dragon's ATK points, lowering Rex's life points to 150.

Flaronza then continued with "Now to end this. Twin-Headed Sun Dragon, take out Crawling Dragon #2 and the rest of Rex's life points with Solar Flare Stream"

Rex however was ready with the Mirror Force trap, which reflected the attack back at Twin-Headed Sun Dragon. "Argh. I didn't know you had a Mirror Force" she said, before ending her turn.

Rex's fourth turn then began. "Time to end this. Crawling Dragon #2 attack Flaronza's life points directly" Crawling Dragon #2 attacked, lowering Flaronza's life points to 0 and ending the duel.

"Now let's hope that was enough for Inkanikron to appear" Weevil said.

Then something rang out, a poem, for Inkanikron.

The Arena Falls

Flaronza's dark side rages

the demon appears

And sure enough, Inkanikron appears. "Now it is time to show you what a true Fire duellist can do"Inkanikron said. Weevil replied with "It's double battle time"

A/N: I'm going to end it off here. It looks like the fanfic will go for 5, maybe 6 chapters, so we are on the home stretch.


	5. Chapter 5: The Final Battle Part 1

Chapter 5: The Final Battle, Inkanikron's Wrath

"So Weevil will be my other opponent" Inkanikron said, looking at Weevil. "You'd better believe it, and I will help Rex Raptor take you down" Weevil replied. "Alright, Now The rules are, this is a double battle, however the battle will keep going even if Inkanikron is defeated" Flaronza said. "Seriously?" Rex Raptor replied. "Yes Rex, that is right" Flaronza replied. "Now let's duel" Weevil said.

"Before we begin, we have to decide who is going first" Rex Raptor said. "Oh yes, that's right" Flaronza replied. She produced a coin from her pocket, she flipped it. "Call" Flaronza said, pointing to Weevil. "Heads" Weevil said. Flaronza revealed her coin, which was revealed to be heads. "Aright, now you and Rex decide who goes first, while Inkanikron and I will decide who will go second" Flaronza said. Rex and Weevil used Rock-Paper-Scissors and Weevil won. Flaronza and Inkanikron used Rock-Paper-Scissors and Flaronza won. "Turn order" Flaronza said. "I will go first" Weevil said. "I will go second" Flaronza said. "I will go third" Rex Raptor said. "And I will go last" Inkanikron said. "Now let's duel" Rex said.

Battle: Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood VS Flaronza Wildfire and Inkanikron

Weevil Underwood's turn began. His opening hand contains Kumootoko, Negate Attack, Insect World, Insect Queen, Flying Kamakiri #2 and Cocoon of Evolution. Weevil said "I summon Kumootoko in defence mode (700/1400). I set a card face-down and end my turn"

Flaronza's first turn then began. Her opening hand contains UFO Turtle, Molten Destruction, Backfire, Spiritual Fire Art – Kurenai, Solar Flare Dragon and Fire Tornado. Flaronza said "I summon UFO Turtle in attack mode (1400/1200). I set 2 cards face-down and end my turn"

Rex's first turn then began. His opening hand contains Kaitoptera, Two-Headed King Rex, Polymerization, Dinosaur's Paradise, Jurassic Heart and Negate Attack. "I summon Two-Headed King Rex in attack mode (1600/1200). I end my turn with a face-down"

Inkanikron's first turn then began. His opening hand contains UFO Turtle, Fire Mirror, Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch, Backfire, Darkfire Soldier #1 and Incandescant Ordeal. Inkanikron said " I activate the Spell Card Fire Mirror, allowing me to Special Summon a UFO Turtle from my hand (1400/1200). I then release UFO Turtle to advance summon Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch in attack mode (2400/1000)

Inkanikron then activates Thestalos' special ability, forcing Rex and Weevil to discard a random card from their hands and, if the cards discarded are monsters, they take damage equal to the Level of the cards multiplied by 100. Weevil discarded Insect Queen, taking 700 damage, lowering Weevil's life points to 3300, while Rex Raptor discarded Kaitoptera, taking 400 points of damge, lowering Rex's life points to 3600. Inkanikron finished with "I set 1 card face-down and end my turn"

Weevil's second turn the began with him drawing Monster Reborn. "I activate Monster Reborn to bring back the Insect Queen you forced me to discard" which gets powered up by itself and Kumootoko (2200-2600/2400)" Flaronza and Inkanikron then both said, and the same time "I activate Backfire, damaging you for 500 points per card for every FIRE monster destroyed" Weevil then said "I summon Flying Kamakiri #2 in attack mode (1500/800)" which increased the ATK of Insect Queen to 2800. Weevil continued with "I activate the spell card Attack Cost Bypass. So until the end phase of this turn Insect Queen can attack without tributing a monster. Now attack Insect Queen, take out Inkanikron's Monarch, then Flying Kamakiri #2 and Kumootoko attack him directly" And while Insect Queen destroyed Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch, lowering Inkanikaron's life points to 3800, a Fire Tornado enveloped Inkanikron's side of the field, stopping the attacks of Flying Kamakiri #2 and Kumootoko. "WHA?" Weevil said. Flaronza replied with "Thanks to my Fire Tornado, you cannot attack Inkanikron directly this turn, and the same applies to me" The two Backfire's then activated, lowering Weevil's life points to 2300. Weevil then ended his turn with a face-down.

Flaronza's second turn then began. "I summon Solar Flare Dragon in attack mode (1500/1000). And now, I activate Spiritual Fire Art – Kurenai, destroying UFO Turtle, and hitting you Rex with 1400 points of damage" the attack lowered Rex's life points to 2200. "Finally, I activate the Field Spell Molten Detsruction" the ATK of Solar Flare Dragon to 2000, while lowering it's DEF to 600. "Now Solar Flare Dragon, destroy Rex's Two-Headed King Rex" but Rex revealed Negate Attack to stop the attack. Flaronza then finished with "I end my turn with a face-down"

Rex's second turn then began. Rex said "I activate Reload. I return my hand to my deck" he returned 5 cards to his deck, "shuffle it" which he did, "Then draw 5 cards" which he did. The 5 cards Rex drew were Gilasaurus, Kaitoptera, Tyrant Dragon, Rapid Evolution and Polymerization. "I activate Polymerization fusing together Gilasaurus and Kaitoptera, to Fusion Summon Horned Saurus in attack mode (2000/1000)" "And what will that achieve?" Inaknikron asked. Rex replied with "With Horned Saurus' special ability, I can attack you directly" Which Horned Saurus did, reducing Inkanikron's life points to 1800.

Weevil then said "And don't think you're immune to the damage Flaronza, I activate the Trap Card Follow-Up Strike and use it on Flying Kamakiri #2 since it has less ATK than Horned Saurus" Flying Kamairi #2 then flew in, slashing Flaronza and lowering her life points to 2500. "That card allows your monsters to attack me directly, even when it isn't your battle phase?" Flaronza asked. Weevil then said "Yes"

Rex then said to Weevil "Please don't get too rough on Flaronza Weevil, she's just finished a duel with me so she isn't 100%" Weevil turned to Rex and said "If I didn't know you better I would say you love her" Rex then replied with "I'm just saying, that without Flaronza Inkanikron will return to inside her" Weevil grunted, then said "Now continue your turn" Rex nodded, then said "I end my turn with a face-down"

Inkanikron's second turn then began. He said "I activate the Spell Card Card of Sanctity allowing all of us to draw until we hold 6 cards" Once everyone had drawn to 6 cards, Inkanikron said "Since you both have more monsters than both Flaronza and I have, I can Special Summon Fire-Cyber Warrior in attack mode (2200-2700/1100-700)"

Rex replied with "That's not good" to which Inkanikron replied with "Exactly. Now my Fire-Cyber Warrior, attack Rex's Horned Saurus" the attack lowered Rex's life points to 1500.

Rex replied with "Hold On, I activate the Trap Card Trap Explosion, which destroys all of your Trap cards, and in addition, inflict 400 points of damage to you for each Trap you control that was destroyed by this card's effect" Both Inkanikron's and Flaronza Wildfire's Backfire's were destroyed, and both of them took 400 damage, lowering Flaronza's life points to 2100, while Inkanikron's life points were lowered to 1400.

Inaknikron then concluded with "I set a card face-down and end my turn"

Weevil's third turn then began. He said "I summon Duplicator Ant in attack mode (700/500)" which increases the ATK of Insect Queen to 2800. "Now my Queen, consume Duplicator Ant, and thanks to Duplicator Ant's ability, I can fill my side of the field with Ant tokens" and with 5 monster's on the field, Insect Queen's ATK increases to 3200. "Now Insect Queen, Take out Fire-Cyber Warrior" the attack lowers Inkanikron's life points to 900.

Inkanikron however, laughed. "What's so funny?" Weevil asked. "Now I can bring out the ace of my deck. By banishing every FIRE monster in my graveyard to special summon Fire Dragon Anzar in attack mode, with his ATK and DEF points equalling the combined ATK and combined DEF of every FIRE monster I mentioned" The ATK of Fire Dragon Anzar was firstly raised to 6000, then to 6500 from Molten Destruction, while it's DEF was firstly raised to 3300, then lowered to 2900 by Molten Destruction.

"Uh Rex, how are we going to take this dragon down?" Weevil asked. "I'm not sure. You try to shield us because that thing will take us both out with one blast" Weevil nodded, then said "I activate Insect Barrier to prevent either of you from attacking us with Insect-type monsters"

Flaronza replied with "Watch out Inkanikron, Weevil's going to turn our monsters into Insect-type monsters" Inkanikron nodded and said "I know"

Weevil concluded with "I set 3 cards face-down and end my turn" and during the end phase, both Weevil and Rex had their life points cut in half, With Rex's life points cut to 750, while Weevil's life points were cut to 1150.

Flaronza's third turn then began. "I am going to stop you from activating DNA Surgery Weevil, I activate Gold Sarcophagus, and I will set a card in the Gold Sarcophagus, and if you ever activate the caard I just set in there, it will be negated and destroyed" Weevil sniggered, and said "But with my Mystical Space Typhoon, I can destroy your Gold Sarcophagus" "WHAT?" Flaronza yelled as she realised that her plan was ruined. The trap card was exposed to be, as Weevil expected, DNA Surgery. Flaronza concluded with "Oh well. I set a monster in defence mode, I set a card face-down and end my turn"

Rex Raptor's third turn then began. He said "I summon Crawling Dragon #2 in attack mode (1600/1200). Then I activate the Spell-card Fairy Meteor Crush, allowing Crawling Dragon #2 to inflict piercing battle damage to the opponent"

Flaronza flinched, she knew who was going to be the target. "Alright, let's find out what's under card number 1, Crawling Dragon #2, attack Flaronza's defender" but Crawling Dragon #2 started to charge towards the Fire Dragon Anzar.

Weevil saw what was happening, and activated Power Drain, which negated the special abilties of Fire Dragon Anzar until the end phase of the turn. With this effect, Crawling Dragon #2 returned to the defender, revealed to be The Thing in the Crater (1000-1500/1200-800) which lowered Flaronza's life points to 1300. "I end my turn with a face-down" however, during the end phase, Fire Dragon Anzar's effects returns, and both Rex and Weevil had their life score cut in half, lowering Rex's life points to 375, and Weevil's life points to 575.

"What the?" Rex asked. Inkanikron laughed harshly and said "During the end phase of eaach of your turns, your life points are cut in half"

A/N. The next episode will feature the conclusion of this duel, and an epilogue, which is too short to have it's own chapter. So this fanfic will be 6 chapters long.


End file.
